My Best Friend
by Afro.Bed.Head
Summary: The campers are stuck inside their cabins because of heavy rain, but someone from Gwen's past shows up. The only thing is, Lucy's dead, and now other campers are experiencing similar things...
1. Chapter 1

**First story! : )**

**Anyway, so basically, TDI contestants are at Wawanakwa, but heavy rain makes Chris cancel the challenges, leaving the campers confined to their cabins. Until someone shows up who isn't on the show.**

**

* * *

**

It was a miserable day. Outside it was pouring, so the challenges had to be cancelled. As much as Chris wanted to torture the campers, he didn't want his shoes ruined in the mud. Yes, he **could** go out in gumboots, but his were designer ones, so it wasn't really an option. And so, everyone was stuck inside.

**

* * *

**

_**-IN THE GOPHER GIRLS' CABIN-**_

'You wouldn't know a good song if it hit you over the head.' Gwen shrugged, turning back to her drawing. She was the only person in her cabin who had thought to bring her Ipod, but nobody really wanted to listen, seeing as she only had bands like Greenday, Metalica, AC/DC, KISS, and a german singer called LaFee.

Heather glared at Gwen. 'At least I listen to music that people actually know about!' She muttered. 'It's not my fault that you and the rest of the world only like to hear people whining on about their love-life.' Gwen replied, still drawing. 'Mariah Carey doesn't sing about her love-life.' Lindsay put in. Everyone in the cabin stared at her. 'Girl, that's all that Mariah Carey sings about.' LeShawna said, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh yeah…' Lindsay started thinking.

Gwen put on her head phones and continued sketching Greenday playing at a concert. She worked on Billy-Joe Armstrong's hair, blissfully unaware of everyone else in the cabin discussing whether or not Brad Pitt should be married to Jennifer Anniston or Angelina Jolie.

It went on like that for a couple more minutes, until Gwen looked up. She needed to stretch her hand. She curled it around in circles before looking up at the window. She thought she had seen someobody in the window, peering in. She rolled her eyes, thinking that it was Cody. Gwen stood up, but the face was gone. She still went over to the door, and opened it and looked out. Nobody was there.

She leaned out further. She couldn't see very much because of the rain. She could only see the boy's cabin door next door and that was it.

'Gwen!' Beth yelled. 'Close the door! It's raining!'

Gwen closed the door. 'Why would you want to go outside, girl?' LeShawna asked. 'Nothing. I just thought, no, nevermind. It was probably just my imagination.' Gwen sighed, and returned to sketching on her bed whilst listening to KISS' _I was Made for Loving You_.

She thought that she saw Cody's face again after that, twice. The fourth time she stood up. She put on her boots and was walking to the door when Lindsay stopped her. 'Gwen, what is it now?' She asked, looking up from her game of snap with Beth, Heather and LeShawna. 'Cody keeps looking in. I'm going to tell him to knock it off.' Gwen replied, going outside. She walked over and knocked loudly on the boys' door.

Trent opened it.

'Hey Gwen. What's up?'

'Nothing much. I just came to tell Cody to stop looking in our window.'

'Gwen, that was two hours ago.'

Gwen was dumbstruck.

'But I saw him about a minute ago!'

'He did look in, but that was two hours ago. He came in because he got frostbite. See, he's right here.'

Trent stepped back. Cody was in his bed, with extra blankets. 'He hasn't left since.' Trent explained. 'It was probably Duncan.' He added. 'You're right.' Gwen sighed. 'Well, bye.' She turned and left.

'What did Cody say?' Heather asked. 'Trent told me that Cody was looking in about two hours ago, but he's got frostbite. It was probably Duncan.' She sighed, taking a towel and drying off her hair a bit. 'Are you going to beat him up?' Lindsay asked hopefully. 'Don't be stupid! Gwen couldn't beat anyone up.' Heather snapped. Gwen looked up. 'I broke someone's nose once.' She smiled. 'but I can't be bothered to go beat Duncan up.' She plonked herself down on her bed again.

She saw the face another time, and frowned. She took Beth's camera, and kept it beside her on her bed. The next time she saw the face, she took a photo of it. 'Gwen, seriously. This cabin's not very scenic.' LeShawna said. Gwen looked at the photo, totally ignoring LeShawna. The face was deathly pale and strange, yet somehow, completely familiar. Gwen knew instantly who it was. But it wasn't Duncan or Cody, or anyone from the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading : )**

** Always Ashlyn : Thank-you! :)**

**Sorry this is short, but this is my first story and being my usual disorganized self, I didn't plan out everything, so sorry about that. Please leave a comment !**

**

* * *

**

**'Gwen! Gwen!' LeShawna waved her hand in front of Gwen's face, but Gwen didn't move. She just stared at the picture. Heather snatched the camera. 'It's just Cody!' She said, looking at it. Gwen stood up. 'It's not Cody.' She replied firmly. 'It must be Duncan, then.' Beth suggested. 'No, it doesn't have a mowhawk.' LeShawna said, taking the camera. 'It kinda looks like a girl,' She went on.**

'That's because she IS a girl.' Gwen said looking down at her feet. She bit her lip. 'How do you know?' Heather frowned. 'Because I know who it is.' She sighed, nearly about to cry. 'And?' Heather snapped. Gwen looked up and took the camera. She stared at the photo a bit. 'It's Lucy.' She breathed, swallowing hard to try and keep herself from crying.

'Who's Lacie?' Lindsay asked. 'It's Lucy.' Beth corrected her. 'Oh, right. Who's Lucy?' Lindsay tried again. 'It doesn't matter.' Gwen said. She put the camera back in Beth's bag. She went to her bed and started drawing again.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. LeShawna opened it. 'Hey guys, can you please not bang on our wall. Like, it's boring and all, but…' Justin was cut off by LeShawna. 'Nobody's been banging on walls.' LeShawna said. 'You sure it wasn't the wind?' she added. 'No. It sounded like a person knocking.' Justin replied. 'Well, we didn't hear it, and we haven't been doing it, sorry about that.' LeShawna added.

'Maybe it was Lucy.' Lindsay said, looking up from the game of cards. 'Who's Lucy?' Justin asked. 'Ask Gwen.' LeShawna stepped aside so he could see her. 'Well, Gwen?' He said. 'Lucy is just a figment of my imagination. Ignore her.' Gwen snapped. 'What about the photo?' Beth asked. 'Just a smudge on the lenes.' Gwen answered quickly. 'Well, if you see "Lucy", can you tell her to knock it off?' Justin said, turning to leave.

'Oh yeah,' He remembered, turning around. 'Owen's got food, and seeing as you can't go more than five steps outside the door, you can have some if you want.' He added.

Beth, Heather, Lindsay and LeShawna followed Justin into the boys' cabin.

'Where's Gwen?' Trent asked. 'She said she wasn't hungry,' Beth answered.

They started eating, but they heard the banging noise. 'It's probably Gwen who's doing it.' Heather said. 'Why don't you go check?' Noah said, bored of hearing Heather go on about how great she was. 'Beth, come with me.' She said, standing up. She and Beth went over to the door.

They went outside, but they couldn't see anyone anywhere. 'GWEN!" Beth yelled out. There was no reply. 'Let's go back. We're getting drenched. On the way back to the boys' cabin, they decided to go to check on Gwen through the window.

Gwen was sitting on her bed, with a board out infront of her, and her back to the window. 'If you're here, Lucy, give me a sign. Turn off the lights.' She said loudly. Immediately, The lights plunged the cabin into total darkness. 'So, you are here, right?' She asked again loudly. Her hand moved on the board. Heather and Beth looked at each other.

'Was it Gwen?' Cody asked from his bed. 'No.' Heather said. 'She's gone like, insane.' Beth added. 'What proof have you got?' Noah raised an eyebrow. 'Okay so, she's in our cabin, and then she asked "If you're here Lucy, turn off the lights." And then the lights went out! Oh, and she's got some sort of board.' Beth explained. 'Like an Ouija board?' Trent asked. 'We couldn't see it.' Heather shrugged, sitting down. 'You mean, "Lucy" or whoever is a ghost?' Noah asked skeptically. Trent nodded, making Noah, Heather, Beth and Justin laugh. 'Dude, ghosts don't exist!' Justin chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey.**

**I think it's been a year or so since I last looked at this. You can blame those who commented* for me putting up the third chapter (It's ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!). Sorry for that, and thank you to everyone who commented! I love reading them. I think I have already mentioned this, but I am an utter failiure when it comes to planning and organisation, so I'm sorry for the short chapters.**

The next evening, the rain was still going strong, confining all the campers to their cabins for another day.

LeShawna sighed as she put down one of Lindsay's spare magazines. She was worried about Gwen, who since last night had not said anything, just stared into open space, frowning, and occasionally biting her lip. Heather and Beth had tried to extract information about 'Lucy' earlier that day, but it was clear that Gwen didn't want to talk about her, and most likely wouldn't.

'OMG! I like, sooooooooo have to have that dress! It's AH-MAZ-ING!' Lindsay squealed, breaking LeShawna's focus. To her, the clothing that was worn on the runway slightly resembled Lady Gaga, not what you'd wear if you were just out and about or going to school, while the models looked unnaturally skinny and photo shopped. She laughed inwardly, considering what Gwen would say if she saw them; something about them looking like depressed and/or angry Barbie dolls coming to slay the world in designer fashion, and it was just like some horror movie she'd seen, only the models were scarier.

'That would look so great on you!' Beth agreed. 'Ugh, no it wouldn't! Haven't you noticed? It's totally last year.' Heather said, flicking her hair. 'This magazine is lame. Lindsay, give me yours.' She added. 'Why? There's a whole pile on my bed,' Lindsay pouted. Heather flashed her a fake smile. 'Exactly. You can get yourself another one.' Lindsay reluctantly handed over her issue of TEEN CHIC before trudging off.

An hour or two later, Heather put down the magazine. 'We have to go to bed.' She announced. 'Why?' Beth asked, closing her own magazine and pushing her glasses back up her nose. 'Because, I'm tired and I can't sleep with the light on, duh.' Heather replied, standing up and tossing her reading material on Lindsay's bed. 'That means you to, ghetto chick.' She nodded before making her way to her suitcase. Lindsay shrugged, gathered up the magazines and stuffed them under her bed in a pile while the everyone –but Gwen-got ready for bed, muttering how stuck-up Heather was.

During the middle of the night, there was a knock on the door. Only LeShawna stirred. She sighed and opened it. 'Well somebody better be dying!' She growled. Duncan, Geoff, Bridget and Justin were huddled around the door, all drenched and all glaring at her, except Bridget, who looked like she'd just woken up and could collapse any moment. 'Why are you guys keeping us up?' Duncan replied, matching her icy tone. 'What? What are you talking about? As far as I know, everyone's asleep in here.' She replied. Remembering how Gwen hadn't moved when Heather told the girls to pack up, she looked over her shoulder. Gwen was sprawled on her bed, as she had been before, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. LeShawna turned back to the other campers. 'Then explain why we can hear banging on the walls, Harold's going on about 'Rusty' and Eva's rambling about 'Billy'.'He challenged, folding his arms across his chest. 'Well why are you coming to us? Gwen mentioned a 'Lucy' last night and now she's gone mental.' LeShawna raised an eyebrow. 'We heard banging as well, so did next door.' She added, nodding towards the Gopher guy's cabin. 'Yeah, but we've still got it.' Justin shrugged. 'We've been to every cabin, and they all had the same thing,' Geoff thought aloud.

**Lion Eye's: Pipes, I've read your writing! You're awesome!**

**Underworld Angel: Ha ha, never does end well. Someone's not going to be happy...**

**Whateva876: Hmmm...I have a strange feeling that you're not drawn to Lucy? I can tell you that not everyone's that into her either...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings. I'm sorry it's short, but I'm extremely disorganised and lately I've had a chunck of homework.**

'Guys, it's probably just Chris.' Bridgette yawned. Duncan rolled his eyes. 'In case you haven't noticed, it's practically flooding. I mean, the guy's not exactly outdoor material.' Duncan scoffed. 'Well if it's not Chris, who is it?' LeShawna asked, challenging the street-wise delinquent. He frowned and thought for a moment. 'I don't know.' He replied, staring at the ground. 'So what? It's real?' Geoff ventured. At that moment, a sharp wind blew. Geoff clung onto Bridgette, who was nearly asleep in his arms, while the others hugged themselves. The force of the wind seemed to blow out the light that hung above the five campers. They stood still for a moment, wide-eyed, total silence overcoming them. There was a scuffle in the bushes, and everyone looked at each other. Inside, each hoped to spot someone around them making the noise, but no-one was moving. The noise stopped as abruptly as it had begun.

'See you,' Geoff said, turning, eyes bulging. Duncan and Bridgette followed him without saying a word. Justin waved to LeShawna as he returned to his cabin. LeShawna gulped before stepping back inside and closing the door. Turning back, she locked it before getting into bed. She lay awake for a while, the event replaying over and over again in her mind.

'Rise and shine, Leslie!'

LeShawna awoke to find Lindsay and Beth hovering over her. She blinked a few times before slowly sitting upright. 'Er, Lindsay, it's LeShawna, not Leslie,' Beth corrected. Lindsay grinned. 'I knew that.' She shrugged. She pulled out a candy bar and handed it to LeShawna. 'It's still raining, so we stole some of Owen's candy.' She explained, sensing LeShawna's bewilderment. 'Breakfast,' Beth added. LeShawna reluctantly took the candy bar and had a bite. 'How's Gwen?' she asked, inbetween. Beth and Lindsay stepped back to reveal Gwen and Heather, glaring at each other, like bombs that hadn't gone off, but could at any moment. Lindsay and Beth stepped back into place, but Heather pushed past them, leaving Gwen to her sketchbook. 'Good, you're up.' She said, with her usual haughty attitude. 'I heard you talking last night. We all did,' she began, then glanced over her shoulder at her gothic enemy. 'Well, Gwen was out cold, but you were talking outside. We knew it was you and Duncan and Geoff, but we couldn't hear what you were saying.' She went on. LeShawna rolled her eyes, not exactly willing to reveal what went down, but as she had just woken up, she wasn't in the mood to fight with Heather. 'They said they heard the same thing we did the other night..' She shrugged. 'I told them that we didn't.'

'Then who did?'


End file.
